Even Enemies Get Along
by SutekhSnape
Summary: Lily Evans and James Potter had never gotten along in all the 7 years they had known each other. But what if something happened... something that irreversibly changed everything they'd known? This story tells us how Even Enemies Can Get Along.


This is a story that is slightly, okay, okay.... it IS AU. It's about Lily and James Potter BEFORE they were married. And just how they got together.... Disclaimer: I'm not J.K. Rowling. If I were, I'd be on a tropical island (preferrebly Paradise Island in the Bahamas of course) writing my heart out while getting a wonderful tan in a bikini for the 6th book. But since I'm not, I'll write this little fanfic instead in my condo in Florida where it's 70 degrees outside in January! smirks at the thought of all the cold and shivering people up north   
  
"The Head Boy and Girl for this year are.... James Potter and Lily Evans!" Albus Dumbledore announced, receiving a roaring applause from over a thousand teenagers and pre-teens throughout a Great Hall in the countryside of Europe. (No one knew EXACTLY where Hogwarts was, because it's Unplottable. read book 4 again if you don't understand)   
  
"Now, Mr. Potter, Miss Evans, would you kindly join me in my office to discuss a few events happening this year?" Dumbledore asked politely.   
  
A small girl of sixteen nodded with a dimpled smile playing onto her lips. Her reddish-blonde hair flounced over her shoulder and she flipped it back, making it reach halfway to her waist. Her green eyes danced happily as her friends congratulated her randomly while she made way to her Headmaster.   
  
James Potter, the other Head Student of the year, rolled his hazel eyes and ran a hand through his messy black hair. Some people would classify him as.... well.... a player. But the people who truly knew him, and that was less than a handful, would say he's actually a really nice and rather intellegent guy who just likes to have fun once in a while.   
  
"Miss Evans, Mr. Potter, please follow me to my office." Dumbledore said with a twinkle in his eyes.   
  
The two students glared daggers at each other the whole way, not bothering to pay attention to where they were actually going. And trust me, if looks could kill, they BOTH would have been dead, put in the coffin, and 6 feet under by now.   
  
"Okay, now here is the deal. I understand you have a... er... severe disliking of each other, so I will be lenient on your behavior this year as Head Students. However..." Dumbledore said sounding buisnesslike as they all took seats in his office.   
  
"There are a few rules for you to abide by. 1) You will share a Head Student common room and sleep in Head Student dormitories. 2) There will be a play for you to write together, and it must be finished BEFORE Christmas Break. I must ask you to stay here over the holiday so I can proofread it and discuss casting during that time. 3) Please keep your more er... verbal fights away from the other students, since you will be responsible for setting a good example to the younger students as the year progresses. 4) You will be expected to make the play according to the genre chosen by the students in the school. The choices are narrowed between Romance/Tragedy or Action/Adventure by the staff and myself. Everyone will begin voting at breakfast tomorrow and the choice will be announced the following night at dinner. Any questions?" Dumbledore explained clearly.   
  
"Only one, Professor Dumbledore." James said looking depressed from being forced into working with his best enemy for an entire year.   
  
"Yes, Mr. Potter?" the headmaster said expectantly.   
  
"Can we try out for the play ourselves and have the professors and yourself be the judges for casting?" he asked curiously.   
  
Dumbledore thought for a moment. "I don't see why not, Mr. Potter... Miss Evans, do you have any questions?"   
  
Lily shook her head in an elegant way, allowing her soft hair to swish about her face gently. "No, Professor Dumbledore..... Oh, yes. There is one. Where are our quarters?"   
  
Dumbledore smiled. "I was wondering which of you would ask that... It's a concealed room near Gryffindor Tower. There is a portrait of a rather kind young man near the Fat Lady who is your guardian to the common room there. The password is 'Chocolate Frogs'."   
  
Lily nodded, her hair swishing lightly again, making James want desperately to roll his eyes. He refrained however, noticing Dumbledore's gaze upon him.   
  
"That is all I need to discuss with you. You may go to your dormitories now... everyone else will have gone to their common rooms. Oh, yes! And there will be one other room-mate for each of you, as well. They should have already been escorted there by Professor McGonagall." Dumbledore said with a note of finality in his voice.   
  
"Good night, Headmaster." Lily said with a sweet smile before heading out the office door.   
  
"Bye, Professor." James muttered quickly and trudged furiously behind her.   
  
Lily reached the painting Dumbledore had mentioned and gasped. It looked EXACTLY like James. But there was one tiny difference..... his eyes were a beautiful shade of brown, sparkling happily as he smiled at her.   
  
"The password, my dear Lily?" he asked in a casual, yet friendly tone.   
  
Lily grinned. "Chocolate Frogs. And what might your name be?"   
  
"Why, Godric Gryffindor, Miss Evans! Good night to you!" he replied jovially and pivoted sideways to permit her entry, walking around him on either side she chose.   
  
Lily walked into the common room and smiled to herself. 'This is definately going to be a nice home for the year.' she thought with a contented sigh.   
  
"Evans, could you move? You're blocking the way..." came a cold voice behind her.   
  
Lily looked over her shoulder and glared at the boy who dared to speak to her that way. "There is another side to the painting, Potter. Or were you too stupid to realize that?"   
  
"No. The other side leads to somewhere else.... I didn't take the time to find out where, but there are too many gardens for it to have been a common room." he snapped.   
  
Lily rolled her eyes and walked on into the room, looking around admiring everything she saw. Then a thought struck her. Narrowing her eyes curiously, she walked over to the polished oak doors to her left, containing gold lettering.   
  
"Lily Evans. Oh, good! Kyia will be here as well. I'll need all the peace I can get from that vampire over there." she muttered to herself.   
  
"Vampire, am I?" James asked lightly from right behind her.   
  
She whipped around, long hair flying out around her. "Yes, you look like a cold-hearted vampire, Potter."   
  
James looked rather amused. "You know, I've never actually been acused of being a vampire before. But then again, I've never been forced to see your siren face for more than a few minutes at one time before either."   
  
Lily grumbled something under her breath that sounded a lot like, "And it better stay that way, arse-wipe." making James smirk.   
  
"Why thank you for such a compliment, Your Royal Highness." James said sarcastically, not even noticing when Lily flinched.   
  
"Do not call me that again. And I mean EVER again unless you want to be six feet under by tomorrow morning, Potter." Lily snapped and flung open her bedroom door, launched herself inside, and slammed the door in James's face again.   
  
"Sure thing, YOUR HIGHNESS!" James yelled before cackling like a hyena and going to his own bedchamber.   
  
"Ugh, I'll never survive this year if I must work with Potter... especailly if he keeps up that damn nickname! I'll go crazy, I just know it!" Lily groaned and walked over to her dresser to get out a pair of deep crimson silk pajamas to sleep in.   
  
"Oh, good, you're up already." Kyia muttered sleepily as she walked into Lily's room without bothering to knock the next morning.   
  
"Ky- yia!" Lily exclaimed and slammed the door closed. "I'm only in my underclothes here! In case you haven't noticed yet, WE SHARE THIS PLACE WITH TWO MALES!"   
  
Kyia rolled her eyes. "So? One hates you and the other... you have a point there. Oops?"   
  
Lily sighed and put on her robes for the day. "So what do you want?"   
  
"To wake you up was my original idea. Let's go down to breakfast though, I'm hungry." Kyia admitted with a smile.   
  
Lily nodded and brushed her hair quickly before heading out of her room with Kyia just behind her. "Oof!" she mumbled and fell to the floor as she collided with something hard and tall.   
  
"Ow!" another something muttered.   
  
She scrambled to get up again, straightening her robes at the same time. "Learn to watch where you're going, Potter!" she snapped before brushing past him with Kyia following, wearing an apologetic grin.   
  
A/N: I hope you all like the first chapter! I don't know how often I'll post, but I have several chapters already typed so I shouldn't have delays due to writers' block anytime soon - just everything else on the planet.   
  



End file.
